


God's Design

by UndeadDog



Series: The Bible According to Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Family, Angels, Biblical References, Big Bang, Celestial Family, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Not a physcist, References to Paradise Lost, They aren't OCs but I am treating them like they are, fall from grace, lots of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDog/pseuds/UndeadDog
Summary: 16-year-old Trixie reads Paradise Lost in school and comes homes with some questions.Lucifer tells Trixie his side of the story about the Silver City and about his fall.





	God's Design

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn’t be publishing this right now. I should be writing a term paper, but I really wanted this to exist before the new episodes destroy all my headcanons. I think this doesn’t contradict canon right now (I haven’t watched any promotional stuff for the upcoming season so this very well may contradict that). I know this probably will tomorrow. Still, I have a couple one-shots planned and they will all be based off this version of events.
> 
> This takes place in some ambiguous future. I’m vague about everything mostly on purpose. Are Chloe and Lucifer a romantic couple? Who knows, but Lucifer is close enough to the Deckers that he is cooking them dinner on a Friday night. They are also definitely still partners.

It started with a question.

It was a Friday night in the Decker household. Chloe had spent most of the day working on the paperwork for the case she and Lucifer had finished the day before. Lucifer not wanting to do more paperwork than was absolutely necessary had spent the day handling business at Lux, before heading to Deckers to make a nice homecooked meal for them all to enjoy before he had to get back to Lux for the late evening rush.

Lucifer was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the Spawn got home from school. As she walked in the front door she saw Lucifer and walked straight into her room. This was slightly out of character as most evenings Lucifrer stayed for dinner, she would sit in the kitchen while he cooked and tell him about all the drama that was going on in her Junior class. 

When dinner was called she came to the table but she was quiet. She gave short answers to any questions. She didn't do much except occasionally give Lucifer weird looks.

When Chloe asked her what was wrong she said,“Nothing Mom, I’m fine. Just had a long day at school.”

As soon as dinner was over she ran off to her room. As soon as she was gone Chloe turned to Lucifer and asked, "Do you know what is going on with Trixie?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. Last time we talked she seemed fine. Accoridng to her she hasn't had any problems with her friends since the prom drama ended. And Maze that she is doing well at keeping up with her knife training."

"Are you sure? She's usually pretty good at letting me know when she is upset. And she kept giving you odd looks during dinner."

"Well I can go ask her about it if you think it will help."

"Would you?" Chloe said with relief in her voice. She knew Lucifer wasn't always the best or most aware when it came to emotions, but he had improved greatly in the past seven years. She thanked Linda for that.

He walked into Trixie’s bedroom where she was laying on her bedand asked, “Your mother is starting to get concerned. Could you please explain why you keep looking at me like my wings popped out of my back and turned pink without me knowing?"

“M’fine,” she mumbled into her sheets.

“Come on Spawn, out with it.”

“Well… we are reading this book in school and I have just been thinking about things.”

“Things?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. The spawn was going to have to try better than that to get out of this conversation.

“You know stuff.”

“Ah, yes. Stuff.” He said, waiting for the teen to get to her point. “Well, what book is it?”

  
“...p..ice lst” She mumbled looking anywhere but at Lucifer.

“There is no need for mumbling. What is it?”

“Paradise Lost.”

“Ugh, Milton.” He said with a sneer. Now this whole attitude made a bit more sense. "Would it help if I promised that it didn't happen like that?" 

“And I know that. And I know you and I know Maze and I even know Amenadiel. And I know that this isn’t the real story and I know the Bible isn’t either, but I want to know what is. What happened?”

“It wasn’t pleasant Spawn. Milton accused me of some Vile things, but the truth isn't exactly nice.”

“I still want to know.”

“About what exactly?”

“About where you came from? What happened?”

Lucifer sighs. Beatrice had handled learning he was the actual devil fairly well all things considered. According to her, she had always believed him ever since he scared the girl who had bullied her. She grew up not believing in all the crap that the world told her about the devil. She knew him not as the father of lies or the originator of evil, but as her mom’s partner who said funny things and saved her from bad guys and bullies. But it made sense that now that she was getting older that she had some questions. And if there was one thing he couldn’t do it was fault her for having questions.

“Well Spawn, if you want to hear it from the horse’s mouth, well…

_In the beginning, and yes that is as good a place to start as anywhere, well there wasn’t much of anything, at least nothing you or even I would understand as anything. There could have been quite a bit actually, but whatever it was is so indescribable it doesn’t matter. So there was Mum and Dad and then there was the “big bang” and then there was us and we made the universe._  
_There is a load of horseshit at the beginning of the Bible about God creating everything in seven days. First off the bastard didn’t ‘create’ anything aside from us. He made us and he designed things and then we did all the heavy lifting for him. And we didn’t have seven days. There were no planets, no concept of days. For the first things we had but a moment. And there was so much potential and power in that moment. Nothing like it has come since._

_Amenadiel came first weaving the fabric of spacetime.Then came Michael and myself. We brought creation, substance, what you humans call matter. Michael handled the planets while I lit the stars. Arariel came in after us and added weather to Michael’s planets. Then Raphael gave the universe its color and vibrancy. Gabriel brought sound and vibrations. Then Kerubiel added chaos but with it the room for things to grow and change. Then came Uriel who created the rest of what you call physics, the patterns that run the universe._

_And for a long time that was it._

He looked away for a moment, seemingly trapped in some long ago memory. The Spawn was the one who brought him back to the present by asking, “What was it like?”

_We created the fundamentals of the universe for him. Everything we did in those days we did to complete the grand plan my parents had laid out for the universe._

He pauses for a moment. 

_I remember feeling very fulfilled by carrying out my duty. I remember that nothing felt better than creating a new galaxy with my siblings. You humans have an incessant need to categorize everything, so even though we never called ourselves that, those are probably what you would refer to as the archangels. The ones who were given tasks before Gods favored came around. We would act together in perfect harmony. When we had spare time we stayed in the silver city and made beautiful things just for us. Uriel composed poetry. Michael danced with Arariel. Kerubiel would make works of great visual beauty. Gabriel played music that I sang to._

_Everything was dedicated to my father and his designs. And it was beautiful. But our duties were where we shone. There is nothing as beautiful as the birth of a nebula or a song of a dying star._

_And for the first several billions of years, it was fine. Things were good even… There weren’t that many of us back then especially compared to later on, but I think we were content back then. Not happy, because I am not sure if angels were ever meant to truly be happy, but something like satisfied._

_But as everyone knows things did not last in the silver city. While Dad drew up his plans for his next big project he created a new sibling for every new idea he had. Knowledge, Mercy, Courage, Joy, Mysteries, even Death. There were very quickly twice then soon after three then five and even twenty times as many of us as there had ever been. The younger generation was different than us in a way. They were eager to prove themselves, but their Purpose had not yet been created. They were... attentive to say the least. Followed us older angels around like sheep. In the face of so many new siblings, our personalities developed more and not in a good way. Amenadiel became more arrogant. Michael more bossy. Arariel became harsher. Uriel more stuck up. Kerubiel more aloof. Raphael more ostentatious. Gabriel became a validation whore. I became proud. We put ourselves in charge of our younger siblings. Michael and I used to entertain them by organizing sparring matches or taking them out to the universe to watch us create nebulas. We would trade off when we had something important to do or something that required a lot of focus. Sometimes we would just send them all to Amenadiel or Uriel when we need a break. We didn’t understand why we had so many new siblings, but it did not really bother us. We just assumed it was part of the Grand Plan._

_Mum though, Mum started to get angrier and angrier with Dad. Why were her children just being made to serve his pet project? So mum started screaming and shouting at dad. Their fights shook the Silver City itself.  She managed to wreck dad’s attempts to start a human species at least 3 times before he actually managed to make you lot._

His smile at that was wiry.

_Fun fact Beatrice, I don’t know the answer to if there is life outside of Earth. If Dad did make another species, then they certainly don’t end up in hell, at least not five years ago. But I do know that you are the oldest mortal sentient species in existence. My mum killed all the others._

He laughs at it like it’s a joke, but a tension hangs in the air. He knows the worst is coming. He looks into her eyes and looks at her not as the daughter of the woman he loves, not as someone he cares about and would do anything for, but as a representation of her species as a whole.

He takes a deep breath and then begins. 

_Then one day dad took me into his heavenly workshop and showed me all his plans. He showed me how he would take these primates on this planet called earth and how they would turn into these creatures called humans that would be just as aware and sentient as us. They would have language and art and music and all these other things that until then were only our things only under our domain._

His eyes then harden.

_And then he explained to me how we would be different. They would not have any of the abilities that we required in order to perform our duties for him. No great strength needed to form stars. No wings that permit us to be at his beck and call. No near infinite lifespan so they could continue to carry out their Purpose. No. Unlike us who carried out dad’s will, the humans would be dutiless, Purposeless. They would live and they would die and during that life, they would be free to do whatever it was they desired. And then he showed me the new designs he had for what would happen to the humans after they died. For it would not be a true destruction of being but simply a change in location. They would either come up and join us in the Silver City and get to relive their greatest memories over and over again or they would go to my father’s newest creation hell be tortured by their greatest sins. Their entire lives would be made of choice and then they would even decide their own eternal fate._

_The only thing that separates an Angel from a human we were designed to be perfect servants and you were designed to be. To exist and be free without posing any real threat. Angels have great power, but no choice. Humans have great choice, but no power. It’s like Dad, the one who created us, wanted to be the only one with both._  
  
_I was horrified when I realized this. So I ran to tell as many of my siblings as I could. But no one cared. Not Gabriel or Arariel or Amenadiel. I went to Michael, my twin, and explained to him how  So I confronted my father in public about it. I read him the riot act and he denied none of it. But none of my siblings cared. No one cared that we were nothing more than servants of God. No one cared that we would soon be equal servants of man. All my siblings stared at me with dead eyes. And that is when I learned the most terrifying truth of all. That the angels are the least of my father’s children._

_Angels are so much more powerful than humans, a single rogue angel if they so desired could wipe out your entire species in a single day if not stopped by Dad. Yet in spite of all of that, even the least of you are so much more than any of us because just by being born you are imparted with gifts most angels couldn’t even dream of possessing_.

Thing _s changed after that. I couldn’t stand the sight of my siblings at first. I tried to seclude myself. My siblings were persistent though. And this was before you lot were around, so I still had my herd of Purposeless younger siblings who took no greater joy than following me around. I tried to explain free will to them, but none of them really got it._

_I avoided my father like the plague but eventually, our paths did cross. I was getting ready to do another trip around the universe to check on my stars. He came in probably just looking for any angel. He just happened to see me, so he gave me a command._

_“Samael, go fetch Michael for me”_

_And I was about to go do it. Despite my anger at him I was going to. Then I had the realization that maybe, just maybe, I could use free will too. I Desired to not follow Dad’s order. I Desired it more than anything else._

_So I focused on that Desire and said, “No.”_

_I think he was just as surprised as I was. He had heard me rant and rave to him before when I first found out, but I don’t think he ever dreamed I would act on it._

_He repeated, “Samael, go get him.”_

_“No!”  I shouted elated and terrified that he would strike me down right then and there._

_And then he just left without another word. And in that moment I was astounded. For nothing like that had ever happened in the billions of years of my existence. No one had ever defied Dad, it wasn’t something we had ever been able to even contemplate. You see until the moment of my Rebellion, Dad had never been denied. Sure mum had her tantrums, but she was on somewhat on equal footing with dad. Also, while she may have disagreed with dad frequently and loudly she never denied a direct request. I did. I refused to follow orders. I swore then I would refuse to follow any order of his. Nothing ever again._

_He came back twice more._

_The next time he asked me to go create a new star. He knew I enjoyed that sort of thing above everything else. I think he hoped it would convince me to fall back into line. It was a bribe, but something deep within me wanted to do it. I wanted to follow his orders. And that is why I refused._

_The final time he asked me to leave his workshop. He sounded…_

_He sounded desperate. He had never sounded like that before._

_I was stubborn, I refused to relent._

_I looked straight at Dad and said, “Why should I follow your orders? Why should any of us?”_

_He didn't respond. He just left again._

_Looking back my Rebellion was drawing attention. I think that had I had longer I could have convinced some of them. My younger siblings hadn’t stopped visiting me while I refused to follow orders. I am not sure they all understood, but they were young and as curious as they could be. They listened to me if nothing else. Azrael was always obedient but she loved the universe. Jegudiel listened to me more closely than anyone else. Gadreel and Azazel never left my side unless ordered to do something else and even then returned as soon as they were done. Even Uriel, an archangel, would have listened to anyone who paid him attention in return. There was no grand rebellion, but maybe there could have been, eventually. I think that was why Dad gave the order._  
  
_It was Michael who came to collect me for Dad. He had Amenadiel and Raguel bind my hands and feet with shackles. Michael then held tight as he wrapped a celestial cord around my wings. My younger siblings watched in confusion. But Michael turned and addressed them._

_“Shamsiel and Uriel, Raphael needs to know which planets will be destroyed via asteroids in the next few millennia.” And they left._

_“Barachiel and Azazel the youngest of our siblings need to practice their combat skills against opponents. You should spar with them.” And they left._

_“Sariel take Kokabiel and Hesediel to the 6th moon of the 5th planet of the 245th sun of the 7189th galaxy and bring that bacteria to the 2nd planet of the 13th sun of the 4900th galaxy.” And they left._

_“Leliel go aid Raziel with the mural near the 4th Gate.” And she left_

_And in a similar way, they all left. In groups of one or two or more. They left me after decades of listening to my speeches. They left me there bound by my own twin._

_And then Michael dragged me to the edge of the city._

_We passed other angels on our way. It was not done under the cover of darkness or in front of any grand crowds. It was a boringly average day in the Silver City. Angels flew or walked by us without giving me a second glance. Even though there had been no such sight in the City before. Only when we were almost at the edge where we stopped, by Phanuel of all angels. She asked what was going on and she received the answer, “He has Rebelled against His Purpose.” She looked at me like I was a curiosity, a creature never before was seen. Then she walked off without a single glance back._

_It was not long after that that we made it to the edge. As we arrived there Dad appeared with Mum by his side. He looked me dead in the eyes and said to me, “Samael, you have Rebelled against My Purpose for you and against My Will. You are hereby banished from the Silver City. You are granted a new Purpose. You shall be punisher and ruler to those humans who abuse Free Will so greatly that they can never escape their own guilt. You shall see the Consequence of Choice.”_

_And then Michael pushed me off of the Silver City. I instinctively tried to flap my wings, but I couldn’t. They got caught in the cord. So I fell. I fell straight to Hell._

“So you see Beatrice. There was no war in Heaven. No great revolt. I denied my father three times and asked him a question.”

Beatrice was quiet for a moment. She then asked, “Do you miss it?”

Lucifer’s answer is quick. “Don’t be absurd. I was never happy there. Earth has turned out to be more of a home than the Silver City ever was.”

“Do you miss them, your siblings?”

This one forced Lucifer to hesitate. He couldn't lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth. He didn't want the truth to be the truth. He said instead, “I really do need to go. Lux opens in a half hour and is 45 minutes away so I am already running late."

Beatrice grabs his arm before he runs off and says, “Thanks for telling me Lucifer. I am really sorry you can’t see your family again.” 

As he leaves he mumbles under his breath, “Well, maybe I found something better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that last line was OOC. Actually, sorry if all of this sucks. I haven’t written prose like this in a while and I don't have time to thoroughly edit this. I wouldn’t have written this except that I kept jotting down ideas I had in my notes app before going to sleep and then one day I realized I had enough that I should really probs just put it together and publish it. As a person who does a lot of design, I got very excited about the idea of the design differences between angels and humans and what that meant for the characters and the world. 
> 
> The reason that I think the beginning and the end are the weakest part is that they weren’t written by an exhausted but frantic student at 2am before immediately falling asleep. 
> 
> My next story in this series if I write one will probs be about Gadreel or the Plagues.


End file.
